Wiping Out Baker Street
by C.C. Red
Summary: After coming back, after dismantling terrorist organizations overseas, Sherlock Holmes comes back to find London is beginning to fall into ruin. When the outbreak hits London, John and Sherlock don't know what to make of what is happening. Not knowing what is going on, they do the only thing they can, protect the women they love. By any means necessary.
1. The OutBreak

Early Evening.

One hour after the outbreak.

221B Baker Street.

There is a sweet looking young lady sitting in the leather armchair, relaxing for the evening with a book. The flat is quiet and almost peaceful. The young lady in the flat is Madison Love, the long-term partner of famed detective Sherlock Holmes. The two had just moved Madison into Sherlock's flat after Sherlock had been gone for seas for the past two years. Sherlock's previous flatmate, Dr. John Watson, had moved into another flat with his fiance Mary Marston, a few years after Sherlock had gone since he didn't know what had happened to his friend.

Sherlock had spent the last two years overseas, dealing with terrorist organizations. Leaving by convincing many of those he was close to that he had committed suicide. Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes, and Madison were two of the few that knew the truth behind Sherlock's plan to go completely off the grid. Sherlock and John had just gotten their friendship back on track after Sherlock came back into his life. Obviously, John did not respond well to Sherlock announcing he was still alive. But the two seemed to be overcoming this obstacle in their friendship.

John had, unfortunately, fallen out of touch with almost everyone from his life with Sherlock, except for Madison, who kind of made herself a permit player in John's story, and John didn't see the need to completely kick her out of his life. John's finance, Mary Marston, did not care for her loves close female friend when the two first met. Mary felt that John and Madison had some underlying feelings for each other, due to the two being so close before Sherlock left, and growing even close afterward. However, Mary's concerns where quietly put to bed when she realized that there was still a prominent romantic male figure in Madison's life. Once Mary realized this, the two women became fast friends, even jokingly referring to each other as sisters. Mary felt that there was still a prominent romantic male figure in Madison's life because despite working overseas, Sherlock had made several trips back to London, to see and spend time with Madison, every four or six months.

This is why when Madison heard the boys running into the flat, yelling and shouting, she didn't bat an eye. Until, not one of the boys, but both of the boys ran over to the windows, looking out and around the street, which looks of tear and panic on their faces. When she realizes these expressions on the boys' faces she jumps up.

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

Sherlock whips around to Madison, his mind reeling, trying to make sense of what's going on. But since he isn't sure himself he doesn't want to worry Madison more than needed.

"I'm not sure, but I need you to promise me you will not least you absolutely have to, and even then you won't leave with John or me."

Madison looks between the two boys, a few moments later Sherlock steps toward her and takes her hand.

"Madison, just promise me this, and trust there is a good reason."

Madison nods as John runs out of the sitting room door into the hallway.

"Mary is here and Mrs. Hudson is in, too. We need to barrack the front and back door."

Sherlock nods, stepping away from Madison, running out of the sitting room with John. Before long Madison follows. Once Mary is in the flat, John and Sherlock begin to barracked the doors with chairs, and side tables, and even Mrs. Hudson's dining room table. Outside the sounds of panic and chaos ring out, as terrified people run through the streets looking for a safe place to hide. Mary and Madison stand on the stairs looking at the man they love, confused and worried. Mrs. Hudson is in the lower level of the flat, getting some things put away, not knowing what going on upstairs. John, being the soldier he is, seems to know what he's doing as he turns to Mary and Madison, giving them orders.

"Mary, go into Mrs. Hudson's kitchen get everything you can, food water, blankets everything. Madison you do the same upstairs."

Mary and Madison, while they still don't know why they are doing these things, they don't argue with John and his stern, determined tone. Running off to do their respective tasks, as the boys finish blocking off the two doors and some of the lower windows to the flat. Including the small windows in the lower level. Mrs. Hudson meets John in the hall of the lower level, being determined to keep the women he loves safe from the terror on going outside, John tells Mrs. Hudson to stay downstairs and wait for the rest of them. Before the girls get everything they can from the two flats, John and Sherlock met each other on the middle level.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Sherlock. But we are going to do everything we can to protect the girls and Mrs. Hudson."

"We have to tell them what's going on, John."

"Do we even know what's going on, Sherlock?"

"People are out there trying to eat other people."

"We can't just tell them that. We'd sound like complete loons."

"We have to tell them what's going on and right now, that's all we know."

John shakes his head not pleased with the situation, but both of the boys are in agreement the girls need to know what is going on. After running off to their partners and helping them get everything they need. Blankets, some clothes, water, lights, matches, first aid kits, food, and anything and everything else that way be useful. John and Sherlock even begin grabbing a few knives, for protect, in case they are needed, the four head down to the based level, where Mrs. Hudson is waiting for them, just as confused as the girls are. Madison and Mary are almost at the end of their ropes, in terms of patience.

"Sherlock, John, what is going on?"

"Honestly, you two are acting really odd. We have done exactly what has been asked of us, but we need to know what's happening."

John and Sherlock look toward one another, not wanting to be the first one to tell the girls what is going on. Mrs. Hudson calls out to them sitting in a chair in the basement room.

"Honestly, have the two of you gone completely loony?"

The boys take a deep breath and clear their throats, fidgeting around, unsure how to break the news of this epidemic to them. Seeing the look of despair from the men they love, Mary and Madison walk up to their love. Mary, takes John's hands and stays quiet, Madison, being just as stubborn as Sherlock, she does not.

"Sherlock, what is going on out there."

"We don't know."

"Then tell us what you do know."

Sherlock takes a deep breath looking over at John. Sherlock falls quiet, unable to really understand what he has seen himself.

"Sherlock..."

John looks between the three of them and takes a deep breath.

"There are people outside, that are not people anymore. They are... They are... Eating other people."


	2. Baskerville Labs

Very late evening.

24 hours before the outbreak.

Baskerville labs.

Genetic experiments and other controversial tests have been taking place in the Baskerville facility for years. Everything from making rabbits glow to working on increasing the intelligence of animals. However, one of the biggest experiments they have been working on is bringing someone back from the break of death, and even beginning them back to life, once they are dead. No one saw the outcome when the scientists of Baskerville begun working on this experiment. Everyone expected loved ones being reunited with one another and children who were taken before their time, getting another chance at life. Sadly, this was not the outcome. Beginning with a handful of test subjects having a few signs of life but not being to be pronounced alive. The scientists pushed on, trying to tweak the genetic code to help them come close to success.

Their dreams came to turn a little more than twenty-four hours ago. It is late evening in the tables and everyone is getting ready to go home for the night, leaving a few overnight researchers to watch test subjects. Of course, since after working on this project for a few years with next to no real results, the overnight staff don't do their job as well as they should. Unfortunately, the night that they choose to pay very little to no attention to their test subjects is the night that their project takes a mass step backward. There are two lab technicians on the schedule to oversee the project for tonight, with a few of others throughout the lab overseeing other projects.

"Do you think we'll see anything tonight?"

"No, we've come in here five nights a week for almost two years now and we have seen nothing. Honestly, I think this experiment is a complete wash, but if they're going to pay me to sit here and sleep five nights a week, I'm not gonna complain."

"You really don't think that anything will happen?"

"No, I don't."

As the lab techs continue their conversation about the experiment, they are completely distracted from their test subjects, who are slowly beginning to wake up, in a sense. The lab techs hear an equipment table crash to the floor as one of the test subjects rolls off of the bed.

"What has that?"

"It's probably the guys working with the rabbits playing a prank again."

The more believing and curious of the lab techs opens the door and looks around the room. Walk around checking each other the test subjects in the dimly lit room. When they get to the test subject that had rolled out of the table, they call back to the tech who is still in their observing bubble.

"Hey, one of them fell off the table."

The other tech comes into the room, a little confused by the idea of one of the subjects just falling off of the table.

"What?"

"Subject Four fell off of the table."

"They couldn't have just fallen out of the bed. They had to be pushed."

The more believing tech looks over the test subject, checking for anything that could have been the cause of them to fall off of the table, as the other tech looks around the room, certain they will find another lab tech from a different experiment playing a prank on them. As they look inside a large cabinet in the room, they hear a blood-curdling scream out of the tech that had been checking over the test subject. When they turn around, they see the test subject laying on top of their partner, biting into their arm. The other lab tech tries with all their mite to get away, as the other tech runs to help their partner, taking the equipment tray, hitting the test subject in the head with it. When they do the test subject falls to the floor and lab tech drops the tray onto the floor. Looking over the subject and notices that the subject has blood coming out of their eyes, with pure white eyes. As the tech steps closer to the test subject, the subject begins to groan and move again.

"Get out of the lab!"

The tech screams and helps to get the injured tech up to their feet and the two flee the lab. Getting out and locking lab door, before the test subject throws themselves against the door. Once they are out of the reach of the test subject, one injured tech lets out a whence in pain, gripping their arm. When the other tech looks over the bite. The bite is deep and bloody, it is covered in saliva and there is a huge chunk of flesh and muscle is missing from their arm. The second tech rushes around the room, grabbing anything and everything they can to try and stop the bleeding.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"I don't know."

They look out the window and see the test subject pacing about the room. Not showing any interest in the other test subjects who are completely still, every now and then pacing back to the door and trying to get into the observation bubble. The injured tech lets out a loud cry of pain as the second tech begins to try and cover up the wound as much as they can. This cry gets the attention other techs in the other labs, causing all of them to rush to the experiment room.

"What's going on?"

Only a few can fit in the bubble at one time and know this a few of the techs try to go through the lab room, in which the test subjects are kept, to get to the bubble. As soon as they open the door the awaken test subject charges the door, attacking several of the techs that are in the hall. The cries for help get the attention of the other techs in the hall outside the bubble. Seeing the test subject heading around the corner and toward the bubble the techs, rush into the bubble and into the lab room. Locking both doors so there is no way in or out. Altogether there are fifteen lab techs in the lab room with still test subjects. The injured lab tech collapses onto the ground. The others rush to their aid.

"Taylor, what's wrong."

Taylor cringes in pain, as sweat begins rushing down their brow and cheeks.

"I don't feel well."

Taylor's partner places a hand on Taylor's forehead.

"God, you're burning up. Does anyone have a phone?"

The techs all look around to each other, everyone shaking their heads. Since phones were nothing short of bend from Baskerville labs, there isn't even an emergency phone in the main lab room. But there is one in the observation bubble. The techs look over to the bubble and see not only the test subject but a few other techs as well. The techs have blood coming out of their eyes and mouth, as well as bites and cuts all over them from their attacks. The techs gasp as they see their colleagues in this state. One even steps toward the door to open it, when they do the other's call out to them.

"No!"

"We can't just leave them out there! They're our friends, they're our colleagues!"

"They aren't themselves anymore. Look at them. Would Jordan act like that? Would Alex act like that? NO!"

While the others are focused on their colleagues outside the doors, no one notices that Taylor has slipped away, their body laying on the table. No one notices when Taylor's now lifeless body stands and walks up being the group, attacking the remaining techs.


	3. The First Night

Evening

3 hours after the outbreak.

221B Baker Street.

John and Sherlock had broken the news to the girls, even though they aren't really clear what the new is themselves. All the boys know is that they need to keep the girls safe by any means necessary. John and Sherlock had gotten a television from upstairs and got it set up in the small basement room they had placed themselves in. They had also gotten three mattresses and so large empty jugs, bowls, and other containers, helping the girls to fill the jugs with water while the water is still running. As they turn on the telly there is news program on, talking about this outbreak. The anchor has a calm tone, but the pictures being shown behind him are horrific.

"The epidemic that has taken London is still unknown. Residents are advised to stay inside and stay quiet. Do not leave your house if you do not have to. Her Majesty's armed services will be moving into London to help those who have been affected by this illness. Make sure to stay away from those who have been infected, this virus is highly contagious, however, we do not yet know how it is spread."

The new reel seems to be on repeat since there is no other story worth reporting on when there is mass chaos. As the group looks over the terrifying images that are being shown, they all grow more and more concerned and anxious. Eventually, John stands and turns off the telly.

"Well, we all heard the man. Stay inside, stay quiet, and stay away from those... People."

Madison leans over and lays her head on Sherlock's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his as she does. Mary does the same to John. No one is sure how to process what is going on and no one expected to be getting much sleep that night. When John and Sherlock get up to go check the situation from the windows on the second floor of the flat, Mary, Madison, and Mrs. Hudson huddle together, trying to process what is happening and what could be causing this. When John and Sherlock get back the girls can hear them through the door, talking among themselves.

"I've served in the military and I've never seen anything like that."

"John, whatever those things are out there, they aren't people, not anymore."

"What are you saying, Sherlock."

"I don't think they are alive. I've heard Mycroft talking about some experiments going on at Baskerville. I don't know if it's true or not, but I have heard they are trying to reincarnate people."

"Reincarnate?"

Mary and Madison stand and walk closer to the door. Listening to the boys, before long the girls open the door. When they do the boys jump as they turn to them.

"Geez, Mary, Madison, don't do that."

"Call it payback for not talking to us about what's going on."

"John, Madison and I are with the two of you for a reason. You and Sherlock couldn't stand to be with weak women and you're not, we are every bit as capable of helping our group until rescue comes as you two are."

John and Sherlock nod, look at each other and step past the girls, into the room. When they are there they sit on two of the mattresses they had brought down, gesturing for the girls to join them. It takes a few minutes before they can speak to the girls about what is going on. John is the first to speak, as he does he leans forward.

"These people... things... whatever it is that they are, are eating each other, they are... They are attacking other people, live people."

"Life people, what do you mean?"

Sherlock sighs, looking down at the ground.

"I heard Mycroft talking about something about some experiments they have been running in Baskerville. They are... were... running experiments to try to figure out a way to reincarnate people."

"Reincarnate? As in bringing them back to life?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Hudson shakes her head, much like the others, she does not know how to process the information that they have been given.

"Well, then we do what the man on the telly said. We stay here and wait for the military."

The rest of the group nods, getting ready to settle in to try and sleep. As they had feared earlier that evening, no one was able to sleep for more than thirty minutes to an hour at a time. The two couples in the group spend most of the night in each other's arms. Every now and then John or Sherlock get up to check on Mrs. Hudson, who is sleeping on her own. But begin the strong woman she is, she doesn't let it bother her.


End file.
